


Om så skulle ske

by Elarra



Category: Sagaen om Isfolket | Legend of the Ice People Series - Margit Sandemo
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elarra/pseuds/Elarra
Summary: En sårad Tarjei hamnar i Gabrielshus. Där hittar han läkning för både kropp och själ, och mer därtill.
Relationships: Cecilie Meiden/Tarjei Lind av Isfolket, Tarjei Lind av Isfolket/Alexander Paladin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Om så skulle ske

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagan om Isfolket-podden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sagan+om+Isfolket-podden).



> Dan och Anna i Sagan om Isfolket-podden bad om fanfiction på Tarjei/Alexander
> 
> Två saker har jag ändrat med flit: Tarjei överlever, och ännu viktigare, postgången mellan Norge och Danmark var inte ovanligt snabb denna gång (det vill säga, Cecilie hinner inte resa till Gråstensholm medan Tarjei är på väg efter Kolgrim).

##  Om så skulle ske

\- Det är hos dig jag hör hemma nu. Men kom ihåg det, Cecilie, jag vet ingenting om framtiden. Inte för att jag tror det, men det kan dyka upp en man som åter väcker andra känslor hos mig. 

Cecilie svarade dröjande.

\- Ingen gift människa, oavsett hur hon är skapad, kan garantera att hon inte kan förälska sig på nytt. [...] Och om så skulle ske, vad händer då?

Alexander och Cecilie, ur  _ Dödssynden _ , Margit Sandemo

**

Alexander Paladin var lättad när han efter en lång dag i tjänst äntligen kunde börja bege sig hem mot Gabrielshus. En gång i tiden skulle han aldrig ha kommit på tanken att rida ut till sitt lantliga hem efter en så lång och slitsam dag, inte när han hade ett hus i Köpenhamn eller till och me kunde övernatta på slottet med lätthet. Aldrig hade han väl kunnat tro att en hustru kunde förändra honom så mycket. Nå, nu hade han väl aldrig kunnat tro att han över huvud taget kunnat få en hustru. Men Cecilie var hans, och han var hennes, och längtan efter henne sporrade honom att ge sig ut på den långa hemvägen, trots att han inte skulle vara hemma förrän efter midnatt även om han red nog så fort. 

Han såg sig omkring på vägen efter andra som red samma väg. I hamnen hade han sett ett norskt skepp lägga till, det första på ett bra tag efter att stormar drivit många skepp i hamn att vänta på bättre väder. Kanske skulle det betyda att en kurir tog sig ut mot Gabrielshus denna samma natt, med nyheter från hans hustrus familj. Det skulle glädja Cecilie stort, det visste han, för nu var det länge sedan de fått brev. Nog kunde det gå lång tid mellan breven ibland, även om det släktkära Isfolket alltid var ivriga brevskrivare, men denna gång hade Cecilies längtan efter nyheter ett annat drag, en brådskande, pockande känsla av att något inte stod rätt till hemma. Sedan några veckor tillbaka hade hon vankat av och an i varje ledig stund, muttrat mörka ord som en dam inte ens borde känna till om den eländiga postgången och önskat att hon bara kunde fara hem. Det hade hon nog också gjort, om det inte varit för det förskräckliga vädret.

**

Det var inte bara ute på havet det stormade. Även här, en bra bit från kusten nu, piskade vinden i rockskörten och tillfälliga regnbyar hade för länge sedan vätt igenom Alexanders rock. Fukten trängde närmare bara skinnet, och när han nådde värdshuset som var halvvägsmärket på hans färd hemåt, bestämde sig Alexander för att stanna till och få sig något värmande innan han fortsatte. Han räckte sina tyglar till en stallknekt, med instruktionen att han snabbt skulle vara tillbaka och hästen därför inte skulle sadlas av, sedan styrde han stegen in i skänkstugan, lättad över att vara ute ur regnet åtminstone för en stund. Värden kände strax igenom honom, och utan att behöva anstränga sig för att leda efter lediga platser i trängseln hade Alexander strax förts till ett bord som stod lite bort från den värsta folksamlingen, litet och rangligt men utan störande bordskamrater. Bara ögonblick därefter hade han ett glas framför sig, och en leende piga frågade om den fine herren skulle ha något mer. Alexander skickade bort henne med ett tack, det var bra så.

När hans glas var tomt och Alexander motvilligt samlade sig för att ge sig ut i ovädret igen, vinkade han till sig värden och la några mynt på bordet. Värden bockade och tackade, skrapade med foten och stoppade snabbt ner mynten i sin penningpung.

\- Lycka till på hemvägen, och min och hustruns välgångsönskningar till er familj, sade han. Sedan, när Alexander sånär hade vänt ryggen mot honom, fortsatte han – Jo, ers nåd, jag undrar… det är egentligen inget jag vill besvära ers nåd med, men ni ser…

Alexander hade ingen lust alls att stanna och lyssna på värdshusvärdens bekymmer, inte när ett torrt och varmt Gabrielshus och hans underbara Cecilie väntade på andra sidan den mödosamma ritten hem, men detta var ett värdshus där han alltid mötts med den bästa välvilja, och hans heder tvingade honom att stanna upp, vända sig tillbaka och lyssna. Men det värdshusvärden skulle säga, och vad detta skulle leda till, hade han väl aldrig kunnat gissa. Alexander var beredd på en önskan om hjälp i någon fråga, antingen pengar eller ett ärende mannen ville ha fört framför konungen, men istället pekade värdshusvärden mot ett bord där det satt ovanligt få människor, trots den allmänna trängseln. Anledningen till detta verkade vara mannen som satt ihopsjunken så djupt att hans lugg sopade bordsskivan. Stupfull, tänkte Alexander genast. Men det var något som inte stämde. En känsla, en aura runt mannen. Sjukdom och sorg stod att läsa i varenda linje i hans hållning.

\- Denne mannen här är kurir, tror jag, även om han inte riktigt ser sån ut, sade värdshusvärden.

Alexander nickade och väntade på vad han skulle säga härnäst innan han själv gav något utlåtande.

\- Han… ah, han är på väg till Gabrielshus, förstår ni. Och jag tänkte som så, att har han något meddelande till ers nåd eller ers nåds hushåll, så lär ni inte få det i kväll, i det skick han är i nu. Så om ers nåd behagar… 

Värdshusvärden slog ut med händerna i en gest som tydligt skulle säga att Markgreve Paladin fick göra med detta som han ville, om han ville avkräva kuriren ett eventuellt brev, eller på något sätt ta mer ansvar för mannen. Alexander nickade kort. 

\- Gott. Tack för upplysningen. Jag säger till om jag behöver någon hjälp.

Han gick fram mot främlingen. Dennes mörka hår var lätt krusat vid tinningarna av den fuktiga luften. Han reagerade inte när Alexander harklade sig för att påkalla uppmärksamhet, först när Alexander la en hand på hans axel ryckte han till och rätade mödosamt på sig. Alexander ryckte till lika häftigt som främlingen nyss när han fick se mannens ansikte. Det var tärt, och märkt av en oändlig trötthet, ögonen feberblanka och huden blek som aska, men det var ändock så välbekant. Dragen som en gång påmint honom så mycket om Cecilie, som fortfarande gjorde det. Den främmande kuriren var Tarjei Lind av Isfolket.

\- Men käre pojke, utbrast Alexander. Vad i hela friden gör du här?

Tarjei såg på honom med ofokuserade ögon. Han verkade känna igen Alexander lite grann, men inte kunna placera honom. Alexander bestämde sig för att förklaringen gott kunde få vänta. Han ropade till sig en av pigorna, och strax var en stallpojke på väg mot Gabrielshus för att lämna bud om vad som hänt och komma tillbaka med en vagn, för inte kunde Tarjei rida vidare i det här skicket. Under tiden lades Tarjei på en bänk och hans blöta rock byttes mot en varm filt. Lite brännvin lyckades Alexander också få i honom för att jaga kölden på flykten. Nå, detta skulle bli en överraskning för Cecilie, som så länge väntat på bud hemifrån.

**

Världen krängde fram och tillbaka. Ständigt detta gungande. Hur länge hade skeppet varit på väg? Han hade trott att han var framme i Köpenhamn – att han till och med landstigit och börjat färdas vidare på land – men det hade alltså bara varit en dröm. Stormen hörde han fortfarande, och vågorna som gick genom hela kroppen gjorde att han inte ens behövde öppna ögonen för att veta att han låg i sin koj på den eländiga skutan. När hade han sist ätit? Han visste att han behövde vakna, skaka av sig sömnen och få sig något i magen. Det var bara så alltför mödosamt. Men hans mun smakade fortfarande av något – brännvin? Jo, nu mindes han den varma känslan i halsen. Någon måste ha bjudit honom en sup. Kanske kunde den ha givit honom styrka nog för att ta sig upp.

Tarjei försökte sätta sig upp, men den ansträngningen var honom för mycket. Han lyckades bara röra svagt på huvudet. Men dimman höll ändå på att klarna en aning. Och det var något som inte stämde. Vad var det som fick honom att undra var han egentligen befann sig? Visst gungade det som på havet – eller gjorde det verkligen det? Var detta inte en ryckigare, skumpigare färd? Och hade han inte landstigit ändå? Och lukten omkring honom – det var inte längre tjära, havsdoft, salt och förruttnelsen under däck som trängde igenom hans töckniga medvetande. Detta var en helt annan lukt. Värme, läder, vägdamm och blött ylle. Med en kraftansträngning öppnade Tarjei ögonen. 

\- Jag… jag måste till Gabrielshus, fick han fram.

Någon skrattade, lågt och varmt.

\- Det var ju bra, för det är just dit vi är på väg. Vi är snart framme.

Nu lyckades Tarjei fokusera ögonen så pass att han kände igen mannen som satt på vagnssätet mittemot.

\- Alexander?

\- Det stämmer, log Alexander. Och Cecilie väntar oss med ett rum iordningställt åt dig. Du var oväntad, men så otroligt välkommen ska du vara. Jag ser att du har haft en svår resa. Den måste du berätta om, men inte förrän du vilat ut ordentligt.

\- Min… min häst? Jag hade… och min packning! Jag får inte mista…

\- Dem ska du inte oroa dig för. Hästen har det så gott på värdshuset och ska tillbaka till sitt hyrstall i Köpenhamn i morgon, och alla dina tillhörigheter står ju här på vagnsgolvet. Allt är ordnat med.

Han böjde sig fram, och kramade om Tarjeis axel. Känslan av brådska, av att han måste vidare, började smälta bort inför Alexanders varma lugn. Inte långt därefter knastrade det under vagnshjulen när de körde in på Gabrielshus gårdsplan. Alexander stödde Tarjei ut ur vagnen och upp för trappan. Cecilie, som störtat fram för att ge sin kusin en innerlig kram, hejdade sig när hon såg hans tillstånd.

\- Kära värld, Tarjei, vad sjutton har hänt dig? Alexander, vad…?

\- Det kanske vi kan ta senare? föreslog Alexander med ett litet leende.

Tillsammans fick de Tarjei till ett gästrum, där en brasa dånade i den öppna spisen, och ner under filtarna. Men då sov Tarjei redan djupt, och denna gång var det inte en utmattningens halvt medvetslösa sömn, utan en djup och läkande vila. 

**

Naturligtvis tillkallades läkaren redan nästa dag. Det var händelsevis en av de läkare som arbetat vid Tarjeis sida under kriget, och det var nog tur det. Då kunde han nämligen ta med jämnmod det faktum att hans patient styrde och beordrade honom från sängen. Han tvättade sig godmodigt om händerna, en vana han ändå haft efter tiden med Tarjei, och lade undan sina egna mediciner för att använda dem ur Isfolkets skatt av magiska och hemliga medel. Blicken i hans ögon sade dem att han nog så gärna hade tagit en närmare titt på den samlingen, men han höll sig artigt till de burkar och påsar Tarjei anvisade. Såret efter Kolgrims kniv hade visst inte läkt helt när Tarjei gav sig ifrån Gråstensholm, och det hade blivit ilsket rött och inflammerat. Tarjei bad läkaren att hålla sina redskap i en flammande ljuslåga innan han använde dem, för att elden skulle bränna bort allt otäckt som fanns på dem. Nog lät det som ord av feberyra, alltid, men läkaren hade lärt sig att Tarjeis metoder, hur märkliga de än lät, hade räddat många människor. Nu fick han såret rensat, renat och sydde igen det på nytt.

\- Jag behöver väl knappast säga åt dig hur du ska sköta det, sade han torrt. Men tillkalla mig om du behöver mer hjälp. Och, hm… ni är hjärtligen inbjuden till mitt hem när ni känner er bättre, om ni vill göra oss den äran, för att diskutera läkargärningen. Jag har några böcker som ni säkert skulle finna intressanta.

Tarjei nickade bara svagt, redan på väg in i sömn, hjälpt på vägen av ett dövande preparat han fått i sig. Cecilie, däremot, lade märke till läkarens skifte i tilltal, från det kamratliga duandet mellan två kollegor och krigskamrater, till det betydligt mer insmickrande niandet när han insåg att hans patient var släkting till den högvälborne Paladin. Detta var ett problem som följde Isfolket vart de än hamnade, det att de liksom överskred alla klassgränser, både uppåt och nedåt.

**

Senare samma kväll, efter att Tarjei fått vila ut ett tag, kunde Cecilie inte längre hålla sig utan att få nyheter hemifrån. Gabriella och Tancred, pigga och nyfikna och redan sex år gamla, hade släppts in för att som hastigast få se sin nykomne släkting, för inte heller de var bra på att vänta stilla. De hade dock snabbt sjasats ut ur rummet igen med löfte om att farbror Tarjei säkert skulle vilka leka med dem när han var frisk. Särskilt Tancreds tusen frågor kunde bli lite väl utmattande, och Cecilie hade så många egna frågor att ställa, tänkte hon lite motsägelsefullt.

Naturligtvis fick Tarjei lov att börja med att berätta om Mathias hemkomst. Cecilie bubblade genast över av hänförelse, men något i Tarjeis uttryck fick henne att lägga band på sig igen.

\- Var det så Kolgrim som hade fört bort honom? frågade hon sorgset. 

Kolgrim hade ju varit hennes egna hjärtebarn, den charmerande lille vilden, men det stod samtidigt helt klart för henne att han inte var att lita på.

\- Det var det, instämde Tarjei. Men åh, Cecilie, det är så långt ifrån allt som hänt. 

Han berättade om Kolgrims stöld av skatten, och färden mot Isfolkets dal. Därefter blev han mycket återhållsam med detaljerna. Varje ord tycktes ta emot, och det blev visst lite osammanhängande. Så mycket förstod Cecilie, att Kolgrim hade dött, efter att först ha givit Tarjei det otäcka såret, och att Tarjei klandrade sig själv. Hon misstänkte att han inte hade särskilt stora skäl till de självförebråelserna, för Kolgrim hade då dragit med sig tillräckligt mycket olycka för att det skulle räcka och bli över för egen del. Hon bestämde sig för att inte pressa Tarjei mer. Tids nog skulle hon säkert få veta mer exakt vad som hänt.

**

Under läketiden sov Tarjei oerhört mycket, och för det mesta djupt, även om han ibland rörde sig oroligt i sömnen. Det var först efter att han hämtat sig något, kunnat börja ta korta promenader i trädgården och sitta med vid bordet under måltiderna, som mardrömmarna började. På något sätt var det som om hans sinne bara hade väntat på att kroppen skulle vara tillräckligt helad, innan det började bearbeta allt det som hänt honom.

Alexander vaknade en natt, när gryningsljuset just börjat sila in genom fönstret, av att en husjungfru förskrämt knackade på dörren.

\- Ers nåd, det är herr Lind av Isfolket, han… vi vet inte vad vi ska göra.

Det var nu inte en särskilt givande förklaring, men Alexander såg på hennes oroliga ansikte att något hade hänt. Cecilie klippte sömndrucket med ögonen och muttrade något. Eftersom Alexander själv kände sig helt vaken, smekte han med handen över sin hustrus hår och bad henne att sova vidare. Någon mer förklaring väntade hon inte på, utan rullade över på andra sidan och slängde armen över ögonen. Alexander steg ur bädden, grimaserande de första stegen åt stelheten i det halta benet, och drog på sig en tung morgonrock i brokad över nattskjortan.

\- Nå, så låt mig komma och se vad jag kan göra, sade han.

Husjungfrun såg oerhört lättad ut, och skyndade framför honom mot Tarjeis rum. Alexander höll takten som bäst han förmådde.

I det överdådiga gästrum han hade tilldelat Tarjei brann flera ljus, inte bara de som hörde hemma i rummet utan även några i ljushållare från andra ställen i huset. En manlig tjänare stod vid sängen och vägde fram och tillbaka på fötterna, med ena handen utsträckt som för att ta tag i den sovande mannens skuldra och skaka honom vaken, men tjänaren visste tydligt inte riktigt vad han ville göra. När Alexander kom in i rummet såg även han omåttligt lättad ut över att inte behöva ta beslutet själv.

Tarjei själv var djupt inne i en mardröm, det var tydligt för alla att se. Just när Alexander först såg honom låg han stilla, andades snabbt och grunt med ett jämrande på utandningarna, men strax började han vrida sig, kasta sig från sida till sida och såg ut att vilja ta sig loss ur ett starkt grepp. 

\- Han kastade mig in i väggen när jag skulle väcka honom, sade husjungfrun skrämt.

\- Jag lyckades inte väcka honom alls, fyllde tjänaren i.

Alexander gjorde en avfärdande gest åt dem.

\- Ni kan lämna oss, sade han. Gå till köket och be dem skicka upp en kanna vin och något sött. Ja, ni kan säga åt om nya lakan också, och en torr nattskjorta, fortsatte han när han såg hur Tarjei var fuktig av svett.

De försvann, och stängde vördnadsfullt dörren efter sig. Alexander satte sig bredvid Tarjei, vars våldsamma rörelser hade lugnat sig något igen. Med husjungfruns ord i tankarna tog Alexander ett stadigt tag om Tarjeis skuldror. Han var mycket stark, och även om Tarjei under mar-ritten fått en sorts förtvivlans styrka, hade han ingen chans att ta sig ur Alexanders grepp.

\- Vakna nu, sade Alexander med lugnande röst. Du drömmer bara.

Tarjei hade reagerat häftigt på beröringen, och kämpade ett tag för att ta sig loss.

\- Det är bara jag, Alexander. Cecilies man. Vad du än drömmer, så är det inte verkligt. Du är trygg här.

Något i hans hypnotiskt lugna röst tycktes tränga igenom Tarjeis sårade medvetande. Hans rörelser avtog långsamt, och andetagen blev något djupare. Hans hand for upp och grep om Alexanders, men inte för att stöta bort den. Istället kramade han om den så hårt att han egna knogar vitnade, och det värkte i Alexanders fingrar. Försiktigt lossade han på Tarjeis kramptag, allt medan Tarjei vaknade.

Det tog ett tag innan Tarjei var helt ute ur drömmen, även efter att han kämpat sig upp i sittande ställning och druckit djupt ur det vattenglas som stod bredvid sängen. Hans ögon hade svårt att fokusera, och han verkade bara vagt känna igen Alexander. Tarjei talade, lösryckta ord om Likätaren och Trond – eller var det Kolgrim? Alexander satt bredvid honom, strök med handen över hans rygg och försökte lugna. Han hade varit orolig att den unge mannens feber var tillbaka, men när han lagt handryggen mot Tarjeis panna kändes den bara vanligt sov-varm, och dränkt av svett. Så var det bara en själens plåga, intet kroppsligt. Men Alexander visste så alltför väl hur själskval kunde påverka även den fysiska kroppen.

Det knackade lätt på dörren, och husjungfrun stod där utanför, bärande på en tung bricka överlastad med vin och kakor. 

Så som Alexander hade hoppats, gjorde det goda vinet och de honungsdroppande kakorna underverk hos Tarjei. Hans uttryck av fasa och panik övergick i ett lite fåraktigt generat leende, även om det nog fortfarande var rätt ansträngt.

\- Jag ber om ursäkt för att jag störde din nattsömn, sade han till Alexander. Det var naturligtvis inte alls min mening. Men jag ska inte uppehålla dig längre, jag klarar mig bra nu. Gå och ta vara på de sista sömntimmarna.

\- Och du? frågade Alexander.

Tarjei gjorde en trött grimas.

\- Jag får nog inte sova mer i natt, nej. Vill inte heller försöka.

\- Låt mig då göra dig sällskap, sade Alexander. Det var länge sedan jag spelade ett parti schack med någon annan än Cecilie. Kanske kan jag till och med vinna den här gången.

**

Detta utvecklades till en vana. Alexander, så som många krigare, ägde förmågan att sova igenom alla slags ljud, men samtidigt väckas snabbt och lätt när det verkligen gällde, som om hans sovande sinne kunde avgöra vad som var vad. Det hände inte varje natt, men en eller två gånger i veckan var Alexander plötsligt klarvaken och styrde stegen mot Tarjeis rum. Några gånger mötte han Tarjei på halva vägen, då den unge mannen själv varit på väg för att knacka på hans dörr.

Det var Alexander ett sant nöje att bättre lära känna sin ingifta kusin, även om omständigheterna var märkta av tragik. Hans tankegångar var alltid lika fascinerande att följa, och de talade både medicin, politik och historia med stort intresse. Alexander fick också snart märka hur mycket Tarjei tänkte på och längtade efter sin lille son. Han hade varit på väg längre neråt Europa, för att hälsa på Mikael och äntligen stanna där eller ta honom med sig hem till släkten. Det var fortfarande hans intention att göra så, men mot längtan stod tröttheten och behovet av återhämtning, tillsammans med en modlöshet som Alexander inte kände igen från tidigare. Det var något som brustit inuti Tarjei, det märktes tydligt, eller kanske snarare något som stängts in, en smärta som han fortfarande inte hade vågat möta. Även om hans konversation var intelligent och vittnade om en häpnadsväckande bred kunskap, snubblade han ofta över ord, och kunde ibland komma av sig mitt i en mening, till synes utan att ens minnas vad han börjat prata om. Ibland frustrerades han av hur hans skärpta hjärna om och om igen svek honom, men allt för många gånger reagerade Tarjei bara med en suck och en blick ut i ett fjärran intet. Det senare väckte en stigande oro inuti Alexander. Han hade sett det förut, inte ofta men ofta nog, män som återvänt efter hemska upplevelser i krig med livsviljan bruten. Alexander undrade om han skulle tala med Cecilie om saken, men ville samtidigt inte oroa henne. Efter allt som hänt i hennes liv, inte minst nu detta senaste med Kolgrim som ändå varit hennes lilla skyddsling, var det henne en sådan glädje att ha sin kusin där, och på bättringsvägen. Tarjeis sår var ännu inte helt väl igen, men skulle snart vara det, och Alexander hoppades att själen skulle följa kroppen i sinom tid.

**

Ändå gick det mer än en månad innan någonting hände. Alexander förvånades över hur tiden hade flugit iväg utan att han märkt det. Det var en middag hos några av deras mer avlägsna grannar som fick honom att inse hur tiden hade gått. Inbjudan hade kommit till dem några dagar efter Tarjeis ankomst. Cecilie läst den högt för honom och glatt sig över möjligheten att få visa upp sin underbare kusin (och kanske lite också över förhoppningen att han skulle ge en näsbränna åt grannarnas besserwisser till son, som trodde sig veta allt om medicin men bara skrattat åt Cecilies berättelser från soten hemma i Gråstensholm). Det var ju mer än en månad kvar, och Tarjei skulle vara på benen långt innan dess, det visste hon så säkert.

Alexander påminde henne inte om det, när de satt ensamma i den gungande och behagligt knarrande vagnen på väg mot grannarnas gods, nämnde inget om den milsvida skillnaden mellan hennes glada förutsägelse och sanningen, Tarjei som bara lämnade rummet för kortare promenader i trädgården och detta bara när Cecilie trugade honom till det. Hon hade helt glömt det, och såg så mycket fram emot kvällen ändå. Men han bestämde sig för att något måste göras, och det så snart de kommit hem igen. Kanske skulle han skicka efter läkaren igen, eller kanske skriva till Isfolket i Norge. Även om det var den läkekunnige själv som nu var sjuk, hade han stor respekt för deras visdom i alla frågor och särskilt såna som denna. Och nog skulle han bli tvungen att tala med Cecilie också. Bara inte denna kväll.

**

Alexander och Cecilie blev kvar som nattgäster på grannarnas gods. Det var inte oväntat, det hände ofta när de var bortbjudna till senare middagar. Några som visste att utnyttja det var tvillingarna Tancred och Gabriella. Särskilt Tancred njöt av friheten att kunna hitta på hyss och äventyr utan att mor Cecilie, som han var övertygad om hade en magiskt synsk kraft riktad mot just honom, kom på honom och gav honom bannor. Denna morgon hade han bestämt sig för att ta ut en av hästarna och rida. Gabriella följde honom ner till stallet, till henne hade han bara sagt att han ville hälsa på hästarna. Hon ville inte leka ensam, och han visste att om han berättade sina planer för henne skulle hon genast springa och skvallra.

Nu var Gabriella på väg in mot det hörn av stallet där hon visste att en av stallkatterna hade en hel kull med kattungar. Bra, tänkte Tancred, så var hon både upptagen och glad. Han ville gärna att hans tvillingsyster skulle vara nöjd, det var bara det att hon hade så helt annan syn på vad som var roligt än han själv.

Just som han närmade sig den häst han valt ut, hörde han Gabriella ropa hans namn. Först blev Tancred arg och stött, tänkte att systern hade upptäckt vad han höll på med och kom för att stoppa honom. Men så märkte han att hon inte kom springande, som hon helt säkert skulle ha gjort i så fall, och också att hennes röst hade en ton av förtvivlan i sig.

Tancred fann Gabriella sittande på det smutsiga golvet, på ett sätt som var mycket olikt den prydliga lilla flickan som alltid höll sin klänning ren. I famnen höll hon en liten grå kattunge, och det var svårt att säga vem av dem som pep mest hjärtskärande. Gabriella förklarade snyftande att det lilla djuret hade ett skadat ben, antagligen brutet, och Tancred insåg genast att det var dags för honom att överge sina tidigare planer och bli sin systers räddande hjälte.

\- Gråt inte, Gabriella! Se så, vi tar med den upp till Tarjei, han är ju läkare.

Gabriella protesterade först, för de hade fått noggranna instruktioner om att inte störa Tarjei. Dessutom, de gånger som barnen fått träffa honom hade han sett hemskt sjuk ut. Men Tancred övertalade henne snabbt. Han hade blivit förtjust i den hjältegloria han nu såg hos sig själv, och drog till stora toner om hur det var deras skyldighet att genast hitta bästa möjliga hjälp åt detta oskyldiga lilla liv - sedan var han tvungen att trösta Gabriella när han tog i så hårt om kattungens lidanden att hon började gråta igen.

**

Tarjei låg i det dunkla sovrummet, inte säker på om han var vaken eller inte. Nattens mardrömmar hade inte varit ovanligt svåra, men vetskapen om att Alexander inte fanns där hade plågat honom var gång han vaknat med andan i halsen och en kvardröjande känsla av gula ögon som stickande stirrade på honom. Han hade inte insett vilken tröst den andre mannen blivit för honom, och skrämdes nästan av hur starkt hans behov tillåtits bli. Då var det lättare att inte tänka på det, att inte tänka alls, bara stanna i den behagliga dimman där varken nattmarornas plågor eller den vakna världens överväldigande beslut nådde honom.

Plötsligt hörde han barnaröster utanför dörren.

\- Är du säker på att vi får gå in? Mor har sagt att vi inte får störa, vet du.

Det var en flickröst, och Tarjei skämdes över hur lång tid det tog för honom att förstå att den tillhörde Gabriella.

\- Jag säger ju att det handlar om liv och död, sade Tancred och nu kände Tarjei i alla fall igen rösten på en gång. Innan meningen ens var avslutad, slets dörren upp.

Tarjei satte sig snabbt, svängde fötterna över kanten på sängen och försökte rätta till sitt hår. Till sin förvåning såg han att han måste ha klätt sig tidigare på morgonen. Så slapp han i alla fall sitta här i nattskjortan.   
\- Så vad vill ni, barn? frågade han med en röst som han försökte göra mjuk och vänlig istället för sömndrucket skrovlig.

Med orden tumlande över varandra av iver och förtvivlan förklarade tvillingarna Paladin den skrämmande situationen. Tarjei blev först alldeles som kall inombords. Han hade sett så mycket död, han hade varit med och orsakat så mycket död. Det kändes som att allt han rörde vid förtvinade och försvann. Han hade inte velat tänka på det, men när han såg på de två barnen framför sig förstod han att det var en av de saker som höll honom kvar i maktlösheten. Vart han än hade vänt sig hade hans älskade dött. Aldrig för hans hand, ändå alltid på grund av honom. Därför höll han sig här, därför reste han inte vidare ner i Europa för att söka upp sin son. Därför hade han knappt velat träffa sina unga kusinbarn.

_ Ta dig samman, pojke. _   
Tarjei ryckte till. Det var som om han hört sin farfar Tengels röst. Han stirrade på de båda barnen, som stirrade tillbaka, tysta nu. Och så var det som om slöjan drogs bort från hans ögon. Något som varit slocknat flammade upp igen. Tarjei var i grunden en praktiskt lagd man, utan mycket till övers för skrock, trots att han helt och hållet trodde på Isfolkets märkliga historia. Men att död och förbannelse skulle följa i hans spår, det var ju löjligt. Allt som hänt hade sin rationella förklaring, hur sorgligt varje fall än var. Och detta var då inte heller någon ödesmättad stund. Det var två barn, en snorig och rödgråten flicka och en pojke som sträckte på sig för att se längre och ståtligare ut. Och en liten kattunge, som pep ynkligt i Gabriellas försiktiga grepp.

Tarjei skakade på huvudet och reste sig. Hans ben var darriga - hur kunde han ha låtit sig själv bli så här svag? - men han tog sig med bestämda steg bort till fönstret där han drog ifrån gardinerna. Han drog bort den duken från bordet som stod där framför, och la istället dit ett rent lakan.

\- Nu lägger du patienten här, Gabriella, och så går du Tancred och häller upp en skål vatten åt mig så jag får tvätta händerna. Jag tror då inte att jag behöver Isfolkets läkemedel till en sån här liten stackare, men jag ska ta fram min läkarlåda för säkerhets skull.

Han la om det brutna benet och spjälade det försiktigt. Vissa skulle kanske ha sagt att det var slöseri med hans färdigheter att använda dem på en liten kattunge, såna som det gick tretton på dussinet av i varje stall landet över. Men Isfolket hade alltid haft en förkärlek till djur. Därtill var proceduren nyttig för Tarjei på två sätt. Efter mer än en månad av maktlöst förtvinande, var det gott för honom att få använda sina händer igen, att göra något gott för en annan varelse om det så bara var en liten katt. Och efter alla fasor hans sett i krigssjukhuset, var det en välkommen omväxling att dramat inte var värre än ett skadat djur, och att se den lilla flickans strålande ögon istället för krigarnas plågade ansikten. För ett ögonblick tänkte Tarjei på Cornelia, men minnet smärtade inte lika mycket som det en gång gjort.

När barnen hade gått, med order att hålla katten från stallet så att den inte hamnade under hästarnas hovar igen, var Tarjei fortfarande fylld av en intensiv energi. Han förde inte död med sig. Den lilla katten var i högsta grad levande. Han var säker på att den skulle klara sig bra. Gabriella hade lyssnat med barnsligt allvar till alla hans instruktioner om hur den skulle skötas. Nu behövde Tarjei ta sig ur denna dimma han tillåtit sig själv att sjunka ner i. Han behövde göra något. Och han visste precis vad det var.

Cecilie och Alexander kom hem mitt på dagen, och möttes på gårdsplanen av en orolig Wilhelmsen.

\- Herr Lind av Isfolket… började han och hann inte längre innan Cecilie avbröt honom.

\- Är han sämre? Åh, Alexander, vi kanske inte borde ha åkt!

Wilhelmsen harklade sig.

\- Inte sämre, inte direkt, snarare bättre skulle man väl kunna säga. Men han… han packar för att ge sig av.

Flera olika känslor drog förbi över Cecilies ansikte. Hon såg först förvirrad ut, sedan sårad, sedan bestämd.

\- Det var det dummaste jag har hört, sade hon. Är han i sitt rum? Bra.

Hon marscherade iväg, och stampade upp för trapporna så snabbt att Alexander inte ens försökte följa i hennes takt.

**

Det fina, rymliga rum som de upplåtit till Tarjei var ljusare än det varit på en hel månad, tänkte Cecilie när hon kom fram till den öppna dörren. Det var nu också det enda goda som kunde sägas om det. En orkan hade dragit fram mellan de tunga, vackra möblerna, och slitit med sig kläder och papper. Mitt i stormens öga satt Tarjei på golvet, bredvid en halvfull resekista. 

\- Är du alldeles från vettet? frågade Cecilie som aldrig varit någon för finkänslighet när hon var upprörd.

Tarjei nickade lugnt.

\- Jag trodde att jag äntligen återfått förståndet, sade han med tonlös röst, men det visar sig visst att jag bara förlorat det på ett nytt sätt. 

\- Så vad har hänt?

Cecile tog ett steg fram, men stannade. Tarjei såg så alltför stel ut, som om minsta påverkan skulle få hans självbehärskning att rämna.

\- Jag insåg att det var hög tid att jag gav mig av för att se min son igen. Jag tänkte att det var bäst att göra det nu på en gång, innan jag sjönk tillbaka i den fördömda skuggvärld jag har befunnit mig i. Nej, Cecilie, se inte på mig med den där blicken. Naturligtvis tänkte jag ta farväl av dig först, och Alexander. Men jag är nu visst värre däran än jag tänkte. Jag har låtit min kropp förfalla, och alldeles nyss började såret som borde ha varit läkt att smärta igen. Därtill kan jag knappt stå på benen. Vad är det för vrak till far min lille Mikael har?

Han skrattade till. Cecilie tyckte inte om tonen i det skrattet. Hon tog fasta på det enda som lät gott i sin kusins ord.

\- Du längtar efter din son?

\- Mer än jag kan säga. Så fort jag är kry nog ska jag ge mig dit, även om tanken på att vara så långt från resten av Isfolket gör mer ont än jag var beredd på, och även om jag fruktar att det kan ta några veckor innan jag vågar resa.

\- Du ska inte lämna Isfolket, sade Alexanders röst bakom Cecilies axel. Du ska stanna på Gabrielshus, i alla fall ännu en tid. Jag…

\- Så kan du inte säga! ropade Cecilie och lät oron över Tarjei komma fram i ilska mot sin man. Om du förstod vad Isfolkets släktkärlek betyder… du borde istället gå och ge order om att ställa iordning en vagn. Det är klart att Tarjei ska träffa sin Mikael, så snart som möjligt! 

\- Men det ska han också, sade Alexander med lugn röst. Cecilie, kära du, stilla dig lite och läs det här. Jag har inte velat säga något förrän jag fått svar, men jag skrev till Mikaels fosterföräldrar samma vecka som Tarjei först kom hit. Jag ville bara berätta för dem om hur saker stod till, och få nyheter från dem. Senare kunde jag ordna med en resa. Men de förekom mig. Det skulle ta några veckor för dem att göra sig i ordning skrev det, men den här månaden eller nästa kommer de att vara på väg hit till Gabrielshus för att se vad det är för familj de har knutit sig till.

\- Menar du att…? började Cecilie.

\- Mikael kommer hit, instämde Alexander.

Cecilie vände blicken från sin make och såg ner på Tarjei där han satt på golvet. Hennes kusin såg upp mot Alexander med något obeskrivligt i blicken. Snart fylldes ögonen med tårar. Cecilie var på väg att gå fram för att omfamna honom, men Alexander hann före. I några snabba steg var han vid den unge mannens sida och lade armarna om honom.

Tarjei grät utan att skämmas, höga snyftningar som skakade hela hans kropp. Alexander strök honom över håret och mumlade något som Cecilie inte kunde höra. Något lugnande nonsens, tänkte hon, och skärskådade sin makes ansikte. Sättet Tarjei klamrade sig fast vid hans rock. Något vaknade i henne, en obekväm känsla. En aning om något som de två männen på golvet antagligen inte hade förstått själva. Eftertänksamt lämnade hon rummet. Hon skulle säga åt tjänarna att komma och snygga till igen. Hon kunde lika gärna börja planera var Tarjeis son med familj skulle bo också.

**

Cecilie vek lakan. Hon visste inte riktigt hur hon hamnat med den sysslan. Hushållssysslor var inget som överhuvudtaget låg för henne. Men nu stod hon vid ett av de stora linneskåpen och hade så visst bestämt sig för att alla lakan behövde vara vikta på ett annat sätt, som på något vis skulle vara bättre. Hon hade kommit för att välja lakan åt lille Mikael - bara en sådan sak! - och skulle hon vara ärlig mot sig själv visste hon att hon stod här för att hon behövde fly från de andra. Helst skulle hon vilja fly från sina tankar också, men det var omöjligt. Istället gick hon igenom dem, om och om igen, medan hon vek upp och vek om lakan i ett moln av lavendeldoft.

Alexander hade sett på Tarjei med en blick så mild som den bara var när han såg på sina båda barn. Nej, nu ljög hon för sig själv igen, och det fick hon då rakt inte. Alexander hade sett på Tarjei med en blick som annars var förbehållen henne själv, hans hustru. Hon hade varit så säker på att allt det där var ett för länge sedan avslutat kapitel i hans liv. Hon hade behövt vara säker på det för att känna sig trygg med honom, trygg med att han ville ha henne. Men det ville han, han visade det varje dag. För att inte tala om så gott som varje natt, fortfarande, efter alla dessa år. Cecilie visste att Alexanders kärlek till henne var så obrottsligt lojal att han själv med största sannolikhet inte ens hade märkt känslorna som var så tydliga för henne.

Nå. Det var Alexander. Vad så med hennes olycksalige kusin? Cecilie skakade ut nästa lakan lite hårdare än vad som strängt sett var nödvändigt. Det fladdrade av små lila blommor i luften. 

Hon hade inte velat prata med Alexander om det, för att inte göra honom mer orolig än han redan var, men hon hade haft djup ångest över Tarjei ett bra tag nu. Han hade alltid varit den klarast lysande stjärnan bland dem (nu glömde Cecilie sig själv, som väl också kunde räknas som ett av Isfolkets starka bloss), men på senaste tiden hade han varit sig så olik. Hon visste att Alexander hade varit honom till tröst ofta, och hade glatt sig så oskyldigt åt att männen funnit varandra. Alexander var ju botad nu. Men nej, om hon skulle fortsätta den här tankegången fick hon inte tänka med de orden. Inte botad, inte en sjukdom. Hon hade behövt den förklaringen förut, desperat behövt något som kunde försäkra att Alexanders alldeles visst var hennes helt och hållet. Nå, nu var hon tillbaka på sin make igen, det var ju Tarjei hon skulle tänka på.

Hon visste att Alexander hade varit honom till stor tröst, men hon förstod inte förrän nu alldeles nyss hur långt det sträckte sig. För blicken i Tarjeis ögon hade också avslöjat så mycket mer än han anat. Och nog kunde hon förstå honom. Tarjei måste vara i stort behov av en räddande ängel, och hon visste så väl hur bra Alexander gjorde den rollen. Men hon misstänkte också att det sträckte sig förbi det. Hon hade sett en själarnas förståelse mellan dem ibland, och alltid slagit bort sin svartsjuka med att det inte kunde leda till någonting. Nå, så hade hon haft fel. Vad skulle hon göra åt det nu?

Cecilie hade stannat upp med ett lakan i händerna. Det låg halvt nere på golvet, drog väl åt sig damm och smuts trots att korridorerna sopades ofta. Inte för att det gjorde något - så fort Cecilie lämnade rummet skulle en husa göra om allt sin matmors arbete och skilja ut det som behövde tvättas, utan att Cecilie fick veta det.

Tarjei behövde honom. Cecilie tvingade sig själv att möta tanken rakt på. Det var som att vända runt ett hörn och se en helt annan värld öppna sig. Hennes Tarjei, hennes älskade kusin, hennes Isfolkssläkting, behövde Alexander. Hennes Tarjei som hade fått stå ut med alldeles tillräckligt redan.

Nå. Så var det bestämt. Två saker hade alltid utmärkt Isfolket - hur de satte familjens väl före allt annat, och deras brist på respekt för konvenansen. Cecilie vek slarvigt ihop det sista lakanet och tryckte in det i skåpet. Dörren gick inte att stänga helt, men det märkte hon inte ens. Hon behövde prata med Alexander.

**

Alexander var vacker som en gud, och just nu såg han ut som en rasande Apollo.

\- Så gör jag väl det! sade han med rösten hårt återhållen.

Cecilie visste att det bara var hans känsla för diskretion som höll honom för att ryta åt henne. Hennes make behandlade henne alltid med största respekt. Men en del av den respekten innebar att han nu för tiden aldrig behandlade henne som en porslinsdocka, och när de var oense kunde de ryka ihop i hetsiga ord där ingen av dem sparade på krutet. Hon hade visserligen börjat lugnt denna gång, men ämnet var känsligt och det behövdes inte mycket påtryckningar för att hans humör skulle rämna.

\- Du känner attraktion till Tarjei?

\- Ja! Fördömda kvinna! Är du nöjd, nu när du fått mig till att erkänna detta för dig, detta som jag inte ens erkänt för mig själv?   
\- Naturligtvis, sade Cecilie lugnt.

Luften for ur Alexander. Han satte sig ner - han hade rest sig när diskussionen hettat till, för att vanka av och an i biblioteket där de talades vid.

\- Du är alltså nöjd? sa han trött. Med att själva grunden till vårt nuvarande äktenskapslycka rivits upp? Med att jag återigen är en förvriden man, med att…

\- Är det så? avbröt Cecilie. Älskar du mig?

Alexander stirrade på henne.

\- Mer än livet självt! Cecilie, jag…

\- Då så, sade Cecilie bestämt. Alexander, varken du eller jag har någonsin gjort saker riktigt som alla andra, är det inte så? Och tiden när jag trodde att jag kände alla begränsningar som fanns för kärlek är för länge sedan över. Vad vi behöver mellan oss är kärlek och ärlighet, och det gäller ärlighet även inför oss själva. Det här kommer att gå lika bra som allt annat vi har mött tillsammans.

Alexander skrattade till, eller kanske grät han.

\- Du upphör aldrig att förvåna mig, Cecilie. Den mängd tolerans som du… och naturligtvis kommer det att gå bra. Jag ska resa iväg, kanske till min syster (här rös han, men bara lite), och komma tillbaka när Tarjei har lämnat Gabrielshus, så att jag inte prövar den toleransen för hårt.

\- Det kommer inte på fråga! 

Nu var det Cecilies ögon som blixtrade, och när hon reste sig var hon mer lik sin vackra släkting, häxan Sol, än någonsin. 

\- Är du då lika blind för andra som inför dig själv? frågade hon ilsket. Ser du inte att Tarjei dyrkar dig? Tror du att han klarar en sorg till, nu? Du må vara min make och den jag har lovat att älska för evigt, men om du skadar min kusin så, ska jag kasta alla Isfolkets förbannelser över dig!

Alexander satt förstummad.

\- Så… sade han dröjande tillslut. Vad menar du att jag ska göra?

\- Åh, inte vet jag, sade Cecilie och fann att hon plötsligt rodnade. Jag vill bara att du ska veta att om du… om ni… så ska jag inte stå ivägen. Så länge du inte blir helt vänd tillbaka. Visst finns det väl män som… som tycker om båda?

\- Jo, det finns det naturligtvis, sade Alexander frånvarande. Jag kände flera som… men Cecilie, hur kan du vara så lugn runt det hela? Oroar du dig inte?

\- Borde jag det? Men nej, Alexander. Kanske lite självförmätet, känner jag mig trygg i din kärlek. Det enda jag är rädd för är… åh, men det låter så fånigt.

\- Nej, säg det, vännen min.

\- Jag är äldre än Tarjei, och jag har redan fött barn två gånger. Jag vet att min kropp inte är vad den en gång har varit, och att han trots den senaste tidens konvalescens är en väldigt… jag är rädd att jag i jämförelsen kanske skulle vara den som tog sig sämre ut.

Nu tändes en helt annan glöd i Alexanders ögon.

\- Det finns inga jämförelser när det kommer till dig, Cecilie. Här, låt mig visa hur attraktiv jag finner dig.

Han steg fram och föll på knä framför henne där hon satt i en liten soffa. Ena handens fingrar lät han leka över hennes dekolletage, lät dem glida ner mellan tyg och hud för att röra vid hennes bröstvårtor som snabbt styvnade. Med andra handen började han lossa livstycket i ryggen.

\- Alexander! Här inne?

\- Det var du själv som sade till tjänarna att ingen fick störa oss, svarade Alexander. Låt oss utnyttja det. Eller känner du att du är för gammal för sådana ungdomliga frivoliteter? 

Han kunde inte låta bli att reta henne. Cecilies häftiga inandning av upprördhet fick livstycket att lossna helt efter Alexanders arbete med snörningen. Hennes bröst avtecknade sig mot underklänningens tunna tyg. Visst var de inte lika fasta och höga som de en gång varit, men Alexander kunde inte se några fel hos henne. Han böjde sig framåt och lät munnen följa där fingrarna just vandrat, bet och nafsade försiktigt och fick henne att flämta av välbehag. Hon drog honom till sig, och han satte sig gränsle över henne i soffan. Efter några minuter av kyssar med stigande hetta var de tvungna att ta sig lös från varandra, för att kunna få av sig lite hjälpligt av kläderna. 

En lång stund senare hjälpte Alexander henne att få på kläderna igen. Cecilie kände sig i allra högsta grad övertygad om att hur det än stod till mellan hennes make och Tarjei, var Alexanders känslor - och åtrå - för henne precis samma som alltid.

**

Efter en dryg månads dvala, hade Tarjei det senaste dygnet genomgått så många raska sinnesförändringar att han knappt kände igen sig själv. Han hoppades att att hans sinnesstämning nu var det sansade, rationella tankesätt som var hans egentliga personlighet. Men han hade trott samma sak under det han i efterhand insett var en stund av rent vansinne, när han försökt packa för att ge sig iväg neråt Europa. Efter denna urladdning, som hade varit lika mycket en psykisk utmattning som en fysisk, hade han sovit som en död hela eftermiddagen, natten och långt in på morgonen. Inga drömmar hade plågat honom, inga mörka funderingar. Han hade vaknat vederkvickt och rastlös. 

Över en sen frukost, intagen samtidigt som Cecilie åt lunch, hade de diskuterat och planerat. Tarjei hade dragit sig för att gå ner till matsalen, rädd för frågor och kommentarer om gårdagens uppståndelse, men Cecilie kunde vara finkänslig när det behövdes. Dessutom hade han velat kasta av sig rollen som invalid, och vägrade ta emot en enda till bricka med mat i sitt sovrum. 

De talade istället om det förestående besöket. Även där var Cecilie taktfull nog att inte gå in djupare på känslor, utan höll sig stadigt i det praktiska. Det hon framförallt ville dryfta var möjligheten att bjuda ner resten av släkten. Farhågorna var att det kunde bli för mycket för särskilt den äldre generationen, och kanske verka opassande så snart efter Kolgrims död, som de ändå alla sörjde svårt. Och borde inte Matthias ges tid att slå sig till ro i Gråstensholm efter allt han varit med om? Men samtidigt var glädjen i att få träffa en för dem ny Isfolkssläkting kanske just vad som behövdes efter den senaste tidens fasor. Tarjei och Cecilie enades om att en inbjudan inte kunde skada, så fick den norska delen av familjen själva se hur de ville göra. Dessutom var förhoppningen att Mikael och hans fosterföräldrar skulle stanna länge, åtminstone några månader, så då fanns det gott om tid och inga skäl att brådska.

När de ätit klart - Tarjei med en aptit han inte haft på alldeles för länge - gick Cecilie för att författa ett långt brev. Tarjei själv gav sig ut i trädgården. Han behövde frisk luft och solljus, kände han. Kanske kunde den friska brisen blåsa rent i hans tankar.

Men en timmes planlöst strövande senare var han fortfarande så rastlös att han ville krypa ur sitt eget skinn. Tarjei var överhuvudtaget utled på sitt eget sällskap. Lite otacksamt fann han sig själv önska - inte på riktigt, inte egentligen - att Alexander aldrig skrivit till hans avlidna Cornelias släktingar, att de inte var på väg hit, att han kunde sätta sig på en häst och inte stanna förrän han var framme och knappt ens då, inte stanna förrän denna pockande känsla i kroppen mattades av så att han kunde andas och tänka och bara vara igen.

Någon kom gående från huset, och det tog inte lång tid innan Tarjei kände igen Alexanders resliga gestalt och något haltande steg. Vad han däremot inte kände igen var känslan som for igenom honom. Eller, rättare, han kände igen den, för den hade varit en ständig följeslagare genom den senaste månadens nätter, men inte förrän nu hade han stannat upp och betraktat den. Ännu fortfarande gled hans inre blick bort från ett noggrannare granskande, men han hann uppfatta två saker: en snabb, bubblande glädje, och en känsla av att saker snart skulle vara ställda till rätta.

Markgrevens ansikte avslöjade också någon obekant känsla, men innan Tarjei hann registrera den hade Alexander anlagt en mer neutral min, även om hans ögon fortfarande lyste av värme och vänlighet.

\- Så, där är du, sade han kort. Cecilie sade att du gått hit ut. Jag har med mig hälsningar från både min dotter och min kock, förresten. Den förra håller på att driva den senare till vansinne med sina krav för mat åt sitt nyaste husdjur. Hon var tydligen mycket precis och bestämd, och jag har hört att du har något med saken att göra.

Tarjei skrattade.

\- Hon är en intelligent flicka.

\- Det har hon från sin mor, sade Alexander med ett leende. 

\- Nå, inte bara, sade Tarjei rättvist. Det var hur som helst en glädje att instruera henne. Hon påminner mig en del om mig själv vid den åldern, om jag får vara så förmäten. Ett kvickt sinne, och en genuin omtanke om andra.

Alexander såg mycket nöjd ut vid detta beröm av hans älskade barn. 

\- Jag är glad att du tog henne på allvar. Hon är en väldigt seriös ung dam, vilket är ännu en likhet jag ser med hennes mors kusin.

Han nickade åt Tarjei, som grimaserade.

\- Jag har dock varken känt mig särskilt kvicktänkt eller seriös på senaste tiden. Allt jag borde ta allvarligt glider mig ur händerna. Jag tar ständigt fel beslut, på det mest oöverlagda sätt. Och sättet på vilket jag tillåtit mig själv att sjunka ner i ett träsk av inaktivitet är vämjeligt. Jag, en läkare! Jag borde veta bättre.

\- Är du inte lite väl hård mot dig själv?

Alexander var chockad av mängden självförakt som brann i den yngre mannens hela uppenbarelse. Men samtidigt kände han igen sig alltför väl. Om allt var väl, var detta bara ett steg i läkeprocessen, som att tömma ett varfyllt sår. Det viktigaste var att han inte stannade i självföraktet, för det kunde vara verkligt nedbrytande för en människa. Och det skar i Alexander att höra den briljante unge läkaren på detta sätt göra ner sig själv och hela sin livsgärning.

Han fick också medge att Cecilie haft helt och hållet rätt. Som alltid, tänkte Alexander med ett kärleksfullt inre leende. Även så här, blek och arg och så uppenbart olycklig, var Tarjei otroligt tilldragande. Hans skönhet liknade på många sätt Cecilies, med de lite kattaktigt snedställda ögonen. Samtidigt var de så absolut olika människor, och Tarjei var så absolut maskulin. Något som länge sovit inom Alexander - inte bortträngt, inte som när han varit yngre och först upptäckt sin då oönskade böjelse, bara inte nödvändigt när han hade Cecilie - vaknade igen.

När Tarjeis uppräkning av självförebråelser började inbegripa honom själv och Cecilie, stod Alexander inte ut längre. Tarjei hävdade att han inte var värdig deras vänskap eller gästfrihet, med en ton som tydligt visade att han i alla fall i stunden trodde på det själv. Samtidigt var det ett sådant otroligt hjälpsökande i hans ögon, som om han bad Alexander att säga emot, att stoppa honom. Och det var precis vad Alexander gjorde.

Det var inte såhär han hade tänkt närma sig ämnet. Trots att Cecilies ord hade uppmärksammat honom på inte bara sina egna känslor, utan också fått honom att i ett nytt ljus se Tarjeis handlingar, ord och blickar den senaste månaden, hade han tänkt vara betydligt försiktigare. Kanske aldrig göra något alls. Kanske lägga fram ytterst diskreta inviter, men låta Tarjei ta det första tydliga steget om han så önskade.

Alexander hade definitivt inte tänkt att han skulle gripa tag i Tarjeis skuldror så hårt att det måste ge blåmärken, dra honom till sig och tysta den förhatliga orden med sin mun mot hans.

Men det var vad han gjorde. Tarjei stelnade först till, hela kroppen blev så styv som en staty, och Alexander var på väg att ta ett steg tillbaka och be om ursäkt (som om det ens var möjligt). Då var det som om något brast inom den unga läkaren. Han tog ett tag runt Alexanders nacke, med fingrarna i hans hår. Alexander var fortfarande halvt övertygad om att Tarjei skulle dra honom loss. Istället tryckte han dem hårdare samman, lika spänd men nu på ett helt annat sätt, och Alexander märkte tydligt att en viss del av den yngre mannens anatomi var särskilt styv.

Det var inte längre Alexander som kysste Tarjei. Rollerna var med bestämdhet omvända, det var Tarjei som tog vad han ville ha av Alexanders mun, böjde Alexanders huvud ner mot sig med samma hårda grepp i hans hår. Markgreve Paladin för mer än tio år sedan, han som funnit njutning i Hans Barts armar, hade inte anat någonting, det insåg dagens Alexander omtumlat. Med Hans hade allt varit en lek, men någonstans i djupet av sitt medvetande hade Alexander redan då föraktat Hans för den karaktärssvaghet som redan gått att ana. Det hade inte funnits någon av den ömsesidiga respekt och, ja, beundran som vuxit fram under många år mellan honom och Tarjei. Och Hans hade varit krävande, ofta, men inte på alls samma sätt som Tarjei var. Hans hade behövt honom, men inte på samma sätt som Tarjei nu gjorde.

Han hade aldrig älskat Hans.

Tanken, eller kanske mest vad den innebar, fick Alexander att till slut flämtande bryta kyssen och ta ett litet steg tillbaka. Greppet om Tarjeis axlar släppte han dock inte. Den yngre mannen var också andfådd, och hans ögon var vidöppna med stora, mörka pupiller och en glöd som snabbt falnade till osäkerhet.

\- Gode Gud, Alexander, vad är det vi gör? Cecilie…

Där avbröt sig Tarjei, oförmögen att finna ord för sveket mot den älskade kusinen han nu begått.

Alexander lyfte handen för att stryka över Tarjeis kind, och trots skulden som stod skriven i Tarjeis ansikte, lutade han sig mot beröringen som om han inte kunde motstå den.

\- Cecilie är inte, hon kommer inte… Alexander snubblade över orden i sin iver att lugna honom och blev tvungen att ta ett djupt andetag innan han kunde fortsätta. För himmelens skull, Tarjei, det är ju Cecilies egen idé!

Tarjei började skratta. Fortfarande andlös efter den häftiga kyssen, dröjde det inte länge innan han var tvungen att ta stöd mot den likaså skrockande Alexander för att över huvud taget kunna stå upprätt.

\- Det måste ha varit ett samtal det, flämtade han, och jag tror att du måste återge det för mig någon gång, men inte…

\- Inte nu, instämde Alexander.

\- Det finns annat jag hellre gör nu, sade Tarjei. Men kanske inte heller precis nu…

\- Eller kanske framförallt inte precis här, sade Alexander. Kom.

Han tog sig lös, och ledde vägen bort mot ett litet sommarhus. Tarjei följde några steg bakom honom. Det kändes som att varje tum av luft mellan dem dallrade av spänning, en fantomberöring nästan mer verklig än om de hållit varandras händer.

**

\- Du behöver inte, sade Alexander när de stigit in i det lilla huset och fram till sängen bredvid ett fönster med utsikt över en ytterst undanskymd del av trädgården.

\- Alexander, var så snäll, säg inget mer. Jag… Tarjei skakade på huvudet. Jag är ingen oskyldig gosse du riskerar att förleda in i synd. Jag är så ändå förmögen att ta mina egna beslut.

\- Och nu vill du…

\- Detta. Dig. Jag förstår att jag är fel man att säga detta, men sluta tänka så fördömt mycket.

Alexander gjorde honom mer än gärna till viljes. Herregud, han måste tacka Cecilie. Tanken på henne brände till, mer med en känsla av att han  _ borde _ ha dåligt samvete än med några faktiska samvetskval. Minnet av hennes mjuka, vackra kropp under hans händer dagen innan blev en pikant kontrast snarare än en förebråelse när han drog upp Tarjeis skjorta och blottade mer kantiga, mer manliga former. 

\- Du är ju utsökt, slapp det ur honom.

Tarjei såg ner på sig själv med en generad grimas.

\- Jag är hopplöst ur form, sade han. Du däremot…

Blicken i hans ögon när han klädde av Alexander, ljungande av ren åtrå, var minst sagt välkommen för en fyrtioåring som var allt för väl medveten om att han inte längre besatt sin ungdoms fulla kraft.

Tarjei tänkte att han aldrig hade varit så glad för sin förmåga att acceptera sakers ordning som de var. Visst kunde han höra konvenansens röst skrikande någonstans i hans medvetande, att detta inte passade sig alls, att detta var fel och om det nu inte var fel så var det i alla fall inget för honom. Men sanningen som han fick erkänna för sig själv var att han utan att veta om det, hade blivit mer och mer fäst vid Alexander. Han hade bara sorterat bort känslorna som irrelevanta. Alexander, gift, betydde en Alexander utom räckhåll, och därför var varje aning av attraktion helt enkelt ointressant. Det betydde dock inte att den inte blivit starkare under den senaste månaden, någonstans bakom eller under den rationellt tänkande delen av hans sinne. När nu den dörr han trott var oåterkalleligen låst hade blivit öppnad av Cecilie, vad det bara att godta sanningen som väntade där bakom. 

Hans beundran av den ståtlige mannen hade först varit rent fackmannamässig. Redan i kriget hade Alexanders ädla sinne och välbyggda kropp tilltalat honom som människokännare. Efter den dramatiska operationen här på Gabrielshus, när den tidigare invaliden hade kämpat sig tillbaka till så gott som full rörlighet i båda ben, hade han blivit än mer imponerad. Utöver det hade han ett lysande intellekt som kunde hålla jämna - nå, så gott som jämna - steg med Tarjeis eget, han var en god make åt Cecilie och en god far till tvillingarna. Allt detta hade givit honom en djup respekt för Alexander.

Tarjei hade ju också vetat ända sedan innan han träffade den äldre mannen om hans böjelse, som då framstod som orubblig. Tanken på en attraktion till Tarjei själv hade naturligtvis föresvävat honom, då han inte var den som skyggade för att se alla möjliga utlopp av en situation. Möjligheten hade varken varit angenäm eller motbjudande, bara något att ha med i beräkningarna och ta ställning till om det skulle visa sig nödvändigt, vilket han allt mer insett att det inte var. Förrän nu, då. Men detta betydde ändå att Alexanders attraktion till honom inte kom som den chock det hade kunnat vara.

Han fick också medge att Alexanders fysiska närhet hade kommit att betyda mycket för honom. Där bannade han sig själv, dem båda, för att ha varit så blinda. Hur många nätter hade han inte vaknat med Alexanders händer på sina axlar, mot sin panna? En handfull gånger hade han till och med somnat igen lutad mot Alexanders skuldra, bara halvt medveten om hur den andre mannen hjälpte honom att lägga sig och bredde filten över honom. Han hade vant sig vid Alexanders kropp nära sin egen, och associationerna var alltid starkt positiva. Sett med klar rationalitet, var steget över till sexuell attraktion mycket litet, och Tarjei var inte heller förvånad att hans läggning var mindre beroende av hur saker förväntades vara, mer avhängig av den faktiska situationen.

Det var dock svårt att tänka rationellt alls när Alexander styrde dem mot sängen och med starka armar hjälpte honom att lägga sig på rygg medan den äldre mannen själv låg halvt över honom, halvt upprest stödd på ena armen. Situationen var både lik så många tidigare, och så olik att den gjorde Tarjei yr. När Alexander kysste honom, först på munnen och sedan vidare över käkbenet och ner längs nacken, blundade Tarjei och för ett ögonblick kändes det som att han föll, svindlande snabbt.

Alexander såg hur Tarjei slöt ögonen och hur hans händer, som smekt över Alexanders armar och rygg, föll ner till sängen. Han misstog det inte för brist på intresse eller för motvilja inför det som skedde, utan såg att den yngre mannen var på gränsen för vad han klarade att hantera. Han hade dock varit konvalescent i en dryg månad, och allt det här var helt nya händelse för honom. Bäst att ta kärleksstunden till ett snabbt slut. Kanske, även om Alexander knappt vågade tänka så långt, kunde de göra mer senare.

Han lät sin hand fortsätta ner över Tarjeis bröst och mage, njöt av den häftiga inandning det frambringade när han smekte över det lockiga håret där nere och snuddade vid Tarjeis mandom. Sedan tog han ett fast grepp om den, och började röra handen fram och tillbaka, allt medan han fortsatte kyssa Tarjeis ansikte, hals, hår. Som han anat tog det inte lång tid innan Tarjei nådde ett flämtande, stönande klimax. Efter det låg han som död, skälvande i hela kroppen. Alexander betraktade honom ett tag, överväldigad av den blandning av varma känslor som fyllde honom. Sedan tog han raskt hand om sig själv, och torkade av dem båda med ett hörn av lakanet. 

Tarjei kom långsamt till sans igen. Han såg mot Alexander med beslöjad blick. Munnen var halvöppen och verkade forma ord, men det tog ett tag innan han fick faktiskt ljud ur sig.

\- Alexander. Gode gud. Jag… ska jag…?

Han gjorde en gest ner mot Alexanders kropp.

\- Det har jag ordnat på egen hand. Du ska bara andas och se om du kan komma tillbaka till dig själv.

\- Åh, sade Tarjei och såg faktiskt besviken ut.

Han blinkade flera gånger, ruskade på sig och skakade på huvudet som för att skingra dimman i det. De satte sig båda upp. Som ett försteg till att klä på sig började de reda ut vilka kläder som tillhörde vem.

\- Var det här… började Alexander. Jag menar, vill du…

\- Jag vill nog gärna göra det igen, sade Tarjei.

Sedan kom han med några förslag på vad han skulle vilja göra då, med så kliniskt beskrivna detaljer att Alexander misstänkte att han rodnade. Det var visserligen saker han till viss del redan gjort, annat han hört om i upphetsade viskningar. På något sätt var den unge läkarens nästan känslokalla ord så mycket mer eggande än någonting annat han hört.

\- Jag har läst en del, förklarade Tarjei efter en frågande blick från Alexander. På grund av Cecilie och hennes relation till dig, även som vän i början, har det alltid varit ett ämne som väckt visst intresse. Jag hoppas att du inte misstycker, tillade han snabbt, för han visste att folk ibland kunde bli obehagligt berörda av hans sätt att ta sig an världen.

\- Inte alls. Särskilt inte om du vill… Alexander gjorde en handrörelse för att innefatta alla de intressanta förslag Tarjei just framlagt. Sedan suckade han djupt. - Jag misstänker att vi borde bege oss tillbaka till huset. Det måste vara dags för middag om inte allt för länge, och jag vill gärna snygga upp mig först.

**

Cecilie hade inte sett varken sin man eller kusin sedan någon gång efter lunch. När hon var först ner i matsalen vid middagen undrade hon halvt roat, halvt oroligt om någon av dem skulle komma dit alls. Men det gjorde de, Tarjei fem minuter före Alexander, så på sekunden precist att hon undrade om de skiljts åt i hallen utanför och Alexander stått där och väntat med ögonen på klockan, allt för att inte väcka misstankar hos henne.

Det var naturligtvis helt bortkastat. Med en kvinnas intuition, för att inte tala om hur väl hon kände dem båda, hade hon anat att något hänt mellan dem denna eftermiddag. Hon var inte säker på vad, men… Gode Gud, var det ett märke på Tarjeis hals? Jo, hennes redan ljushyllta släkting hade bara blivit blekare av en månad tillbringad så gott som helt inomhus, och mot det avtecknade sig ett lilablått märke tydligt strax nedanför käken på ena sidan halsen. Cecilie var fascinerad och obekväm samtidigt.

Tarjei och Alexander la sig an om att inte se på varandra alls. Särskilt Alexander var nästan obehagligt uppmärksam på henne, konverserade spirituellt och belevat på ett sätt som skulle ha lurat vem som helst utom just henne.

Det slutade med att hon plumpade rakt ut med det, på äkta Cecilie/Sol-manér.

\- Så, har ni två äntligen…?

Meningen avbröts av att Alexander satte vin i halsen. Hon dunkade honom i ryggen utan medlidande.

\- Cecilie, för guds skull, sade han halvkvävt när han fått andan tillbaka.

\- Nå?

\- Ja. Vi har… ja.

Cecilie kände det som om maten hon just ätit varit is och snö. Kylan spred sig från magen ut i resten av kroppen, och hon skrattade högt och gällt för att slå bort den hemska känslan.

\- Så är det av skuldkänslor du nu behandlar mig som om jag var… som om jag var… 

Hon fann inget sätt att avsluta meningen.

Alexander såg först sårad, sedan orolig ut.

\- Cecilie, min älskade Cecilie, hur kan du tro det? Sade du inte själv att jag skulle…

\- Jo, jag gjorde visst det, avbröt Cecilie som inte ville höra slutet på den meningen trots att hon själv varit nära att yttra samma ord tidigare. Jag bara ogillar att få all denna fina behandling som någon slags gottgörelse, som om jag var en försmådd småflicka som ska tröstas med sötsaker och vackra ord.

Alexander kysste henne. Det fanns mycket gott att säga om detta sätt att avsluta argument, tänkte han. I ögonvrån såg han Tarjeis roade halvleende, och var övertygad om att den andra mannen hade dragit samma parallell. 

\- Jag talar med dig för att jag älskar dig, sade han när han gjort sitt jobb grundligt. Om jag verkar nervös och obekväm är det för att det här är en helt ny och ärligt talat riktigt märklig situation, det måste du själv medge. 

Cecilie nickade, något blidkad.

\- Så du har inte… du har inte gjort… du vet… du har inte, med Tarjei, och nu ser du mig bara som en plikt, att konversera med och…

\- Nej, sade Alexander och la hela sin bedövande auktoritet bakom det enda ordet. Aldrig. Mina känslor för dig är oförändrade. Nej, det är inte sant. Jag trodde att jag inte kunde älska dig mer, men det tycks inte finnas några gränser där.

Cecilie rodnade av lycka.

\- Så det var en bra idé av mig? Jag hade rätt? frågade hon.

Nu när hennes oro var stillad, ville hon gärna ha åt sig sin del av äran, bättre än så vad hon inte.

Tarjei skrattade.

\- Du har kanske aldrig haft en bättre idé, sade han. 

Cecilie kuttrade kattnöjt.

\- Får jag så se? frågade hon skamlöst.

\- Vad? Alexander lät chockerad.

\- Äsch, inte det, vad tror du om mig. Kyss honom, bara. Jag vill veta min egen reaktion på det. Vad jag har ställt till med för mig själv.

Alexander satt stel och skeptisk. Men Tarjei var alltid på humör för ett vetenskapligt experiment. Han reste sig och gick bakom Cecilies stol fram till Alexander, böjde sig ner och kysste honom. 

Cecilie såg på. Hon såg hur Alexander var obekväm, och la ena handen på hans axel och kramade till. Han tog det för den uppmuntran hon hade menat, och gav sig mera hän åt kyssen. Det var fortfarande en någorlunda anständig historia, två stängda munnar tryckta åt varandra, men hängivenheten i de bådas ansikten gick inte att ta fel på. Cecilie kände hur iskylan i magen gav väg för en pirrande värme, och log. Det var tur för dem att de hade henne.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> En sak ändrade jag av misstag, men eftersom den meningen är med i podficen (som jag kommer att lägga upp snart) låter jag den vara kvar här - Cecilie var ju inte alls med när soten gick i Gråstensholm socken. Hoppsan.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Om så skulle ske (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559624) by [Elarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elarra/pseuds/Elarra)




End file.
